


Saving Them

by Ash_Heartfilia



Series: ~Marauders Era~ [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Multi, Other, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:21:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28382397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ash_Heartfilia/pseuds/Ash_Heartfilia
Summary: Coraline Avery is re-born as Phoenix Walburga Black, oldest child and only daughter of Walburga Irma & Orion Arcturus Black.She barely remembers anything from her past life, but she remembers the fates of all those that lived during the Marauders Era and she wants to save them, And that means she has to risk her life and fight someone whose in his forties at the moment, "Brilliant," As Harry would say.[Coraline/Phoenix does die at the beginning so be warned.]
Series: ~Marauders Era~ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078751





	Saving Them

**Author's Note:**

> In this story Coraline Avery is re-born into the year 1966 to Walburga Irma & Orion Arcturus Black, She is the eldest child of the new Generation of Blacks. 
> 
> Ash does not Own Harry Potter nor does she make money from it, if She did she'd have a Fairy Tail Poster by now. J.K Rowling owns Harry Potter!!

Coraline dashed through the castle, faster and faster till she made it to where her friend, George Weasley, was battling a Death Eater. "Avada Kedavra!" The Death Eater shouted and before Coraline knew it she had thrown herself in-front of George and was hit straight in the chest causing a painless and quick death. ___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
"Congratulations Lady Black, It's a girl."

"Phoenix will be her name, A name suited for a child of the Noble House of Black."

"Phoenix Walburga Black."  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Phoenix wasn't a idiot. She knew who her new parents were, Walburga & Orion Black. She hated them, as they only cared for her when it was convenient, other than that the house elves raised her. Kreacher wasn't as bad as he was in her old life, in fact he was very caring and was always there when Phoenix needed him. Phoenix relied on the house elves for food, water, and care. At three years old her aunt Druella started to come over in order to get her lady-training started, which was her, a toddler, being forced to straighten up, learn write, read, and family History. 

"It's very important to know one's own Family History," Aunt Druella said. "And It's also important to know everyone else's as well." Phoenix had extra training today, because her baby brother Sirius would be born today and she wasn't allowed in the house until after. "Are you paying attention, Phoenix?" Aunt Druella snapped. Bella, Andy, and Cissa were also in these lessons, they were Phoenix's younger cousins. "Yes Aunt Druella." Phoenix replied sitting up straighter. Druella glared for a bit before continuing her lecture. 

After the lesson Bella, Andy, and Cissa hounded Phoenix about the baby. 

_"What's their name going to be?"_ Was the common question so Phoenix started with that. "If the baby is a boy he will be named Sirius Orion, If their a girl she'll be called Cassiopeia Irma." She said. "I want a boy." Cissa said. "Then we'll have a boy cousin to play Wedding with us!"

Phoenix, Bellatrix, and Andromeda all fell into a fit of giggles as Narcissa huffed.

(Is this going to be a crackfic? Probably. Is Ash sorry about it? Not at all.)


End file.
